


Fox among Turtles

by Comic_Goose



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comic_Goose/pseuds/Comic_Goose
Summary: A few years after The TMNT And Co. have defeated the evil known as Shredder, a new entity has emerged! >:0 A seeming sweet girl who has ties to a tricky trickster? More is going on beneath the surface in many ways and they boys must navigate this latest adventure filled with new feelings and experiences!
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil, Donatello/OC, Leonardo/OC, Michelangelo/OC, Raphael/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Planned Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Something for fun! I'll let you know here if anything.. "unsavory" *coughcough*smut*coughcough* were to take place in the chapter ahead of time here!

**Prologue**

Overlooking the Hidden City, we see the bustling populace going about their day unaware of what’s happening behind closed doors. _“Rumors flow throughout this place like the very air one breaths.”_

A crystal ball sheds the only light in a darkened room, three stone carvings seen within its surface. “..And that’s why we’ve turned to you.” Says one of the faces in the orb. 

“Of course we will do this for you. For a small fee of course.” Replies a shadowy figure with a chuckle. Silence follows the figures' commentary but only for a moment. 

“Very well. You will be well paid for your services.” States another face from the ball. 

“Then consider the matter taken care of. You have our word.” A second, more nasally voice assures them.

The ball flickers, the image within turning black and the room is plunged into deeper darkness. Suddenly, small lights throughout the room are set alight, showing a many tailed woman leaning on a seat, rubbing her temples while two other beings with fewer tails move about the room, storing the ball away.

“Ugh, what a headache. Things were so much _simpler_ a century ago.” She states before placing her hands in her lap. The male of the pair looks to his superior, “What will you do Madame? Most of our girls are already involved with customers or away on other missions.” worry coloring his voice while he rubs his hands together nervously.

“Well, we do have one little pup available. She’s..um.. She’s the half-breed Madame.” the female states with her face low to the floor, nasally voice trembling.

The Madame is silent for a few moments, in careful contemplation while her tails sway in an agitated manner. She lets out a little huff of anger and the other two cling to each other in fear. “Very well. That little eyesore can finally be of some use for once.” She finally states, tails laying down beside her.

Meanwhile, above yet still below ground, five rambunctious teenagers let loose some steam. 

“Man, it feels good to have everything go back to normal after all that! I still can’t believe that nobody remembers that freaky cruise world besides us.” April states loudly while stretching, letting out a few pops from her back.

“Not really,” Says Donnatello in a bored tone. “Given the attention spans caused by the near limitless amount of distractions that are available in today's world.”

“Oh c'mon Donnie~ I bet you’re just jealous that you didn’t get to go on a cruise~” Michelangelo says in a teasing manner.

“Am not!” Is his older brother's quick reply.

The sudden sound of crashing distracts them from their banter and the three of them look towards the source of it. “I’m okay!” is the slightly muffled shout that’s heard by them and then they lose interest, going back to what they were doing before.

“No you’re not!” rumbles a deep bass in response to the previous statement.

Back below, a young woman tries to sit still, barely keeping her excitement contained.

“Ameko! Pay attention!” Barks a haughty voice loudly. “Now, as you know, the prophecy has been fulfilled by.. Well, you’re to find the beings and “befriend” them by any means necessary. Do well and you will be rewarded.”

“Yes Madam!” She replies a tad loudly, ears and tail quivering from excitement.

_Chapter 1_

Three years later, April sits in one of her morning college classes. 

“Minasan, ohayo gozaimasu.” Greets her teacher from the door while she walks in. The lesson begins in a familiar manner and after a few minutes, the door opens to allow a latecomer to enter. April briefly glances towards the door but doesn’t pay any attention beyond that... Till said latecomer slides into the seat beside her, slightly out of breath. The class continues and ends without a hitch.

As April begins putting her stuff away, a shy voice asks, “Um, excuse me. But do you know where this class is? I’m kinda lost..” April faces the speaker, briefly stunned by the petite woman beside her with long, bright pink hair who’s holding out a piece of paper.

“Oh, um, yeah. It’s this way…” She’s taken back a little by the fact the stranger's next class is her own as well! The two walk in an awkward silence till April can take it no more. “So, nice weather we’re having, huh?” Whilst beating herself up on the inside for going to something so lame.

“Mhm. It’s pretty nice, considering that Halloween is in a few weeks. I always thought it’d be much colder by now.” Replies the bubblegum haired woman thoughtfully. They continue to walk in silence.

April desperately searches for another topic to save them from the awkward silence and then! “Hey, so, I haven’t seen you around before. Did you just transfer?” And she immediately wants to face palm from the obvious answer to her question.

“Is it that obvious?” The smaller woman asks, seemingly embarrassed.

“Um, on...only a little?” April replies nervously.

The other woman sighs dejectedly, placing one hand on her cheek while they keep walking. “I knew it… Maybe transferring this far after the semester had started was a bad idea after all… Well, besides the part where I got to meet you. That part’s great.” She continues, perking up as they go.

April can’t help but smile, feeling a pleasant warmth in her chest. “Oh, that’s right! I never fully introduced myself. My name’s April, April O’Neil.” Beaming at her newfound friend.

“Oh gosh, me too! Ami, Ami Hamato.” Ami says while smiling warmly back at April.

And April stops dead in her tracks, frozen by that name. Ami continues a few more steps before noticing that April isn’t alongside her. She turns to see that April has become a literal statue.

“April? Aaaaprrriiiilllllll??” When she gets no response from her newfound companion, worry begins to cover her face. Ami then spends the next few minutes waving her hands in front of Aprils’ face before cautiously touching her arm, which seems to send a shock of electricity through her.

“SOETIHJYGQE!!!!” April practically screams, jumping several feet into the air in response to the electric shock. Which in turn causes Ami to jerk back, looking sacred beyond belief and about ready to cry. 

A moment later, Aprils’ senses return to her and she looks at Ami embarrassed. “I’m sorry! I am so sorry about that!” She says a bit loudly, making other students walking by side eye them and edge away.

“It..It’s okay..” Ami says while still looking about to cry. She then takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, visibly calming down. “How..How about I buy you dinner? My treat? As thanks for showing me around today..?” She proposes hopefully.

“Oh, you don’t have to!” April replies quickly and then remembers Ami's last name. “Act-Actually.. Yes? If it’s still okay.” And then she breathes a sigh of relief when Ami brightens up and grins widely at her. “Sure!”

“Okay, so give me a call when you’re done with class and we can decide where to go.” And the two exchange numbers, Ami humming happily while they continue on their way to class and April deep in thought.

The two go their separate ways for a few classes but then remeet as planned afterwards. Ami can barely seem to contain her excitement, visibly bouncing with each step she takes. April can’t help but smile, momentarily forgetting her real reason for doing this.

Ami spins on one step and strikes a pose before grinning over her shoulder at April. “So, where to~?” She asks, clearly happy for the company.

April, taps her chins for a moment and then she _bing!_ she has an idea. “Hey Ami, since you just moved here, do you have many friends?” she asks, trying to get her in a trap. Ami then sighs dejectedly, dropping the pose, “No…” she mumble pouts in response.

April grins at her and wraps an arm around Ami’s shoulder, “Well, how about we invite some of my friends over? The more the merrier you know?” She asks happily while silently praying that Ami will agree.

Ami immediately perks up “Sure!” she responds excitedly. 

“Awesome! Let me give them a call and we’ll meet them at the place.” April says before letting go of Ami and walking a little ways away, calling Donni via speed dial. _“Come on, com’on…”_ she says quietly while giving Ami a smile and thumbs up, reassuring herself more than the other woman.

Ami smiles back before looking out into the crowd, that happy smile falling off her face and being replaced by a thoughtful expression with her eyes narrowed. _“Any minute now..”_ she thinks to herself before checking her watch.


	2. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and old characters appear! A friendly dinner is had and the plot thickens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter and I greatly appreciate you reading this!

And as if on cue, an explosion happens mere feet from the two women! Meat Sweats rolls out from said explosion and stands, shaking his head as if to clear his vision. He looks around, snarling and April gets an _‘Oh shit!’_ look on her face.

And the boys appear, continuing their battle with Meat Sweats and a shadowy figure… April looks around, calling out “Ami!!” while desperately looking for her new friend who has disappeared amongst the chaos and confusion.

Leonardo gets flung into a wall besides her, groaning from pain. “April..? What are you doing here?” He asks while picking himself back up, grimacing.

“That’s not important right now! I need you to find a girl with bright pink hair! There’s something you need to kn-” she’s cut off by Leonardo saying “Love to chat, but kinda saving New York!” before teleporting back into the fray.

April lets out a growl of frustration and tries to find Ami herself, getting lost within the crowd. While that conversation was taking place, back at the fight..

Donatello gets blasted in the face by some sort of blue dust, momentarily blinded by the unknown fighter. “Donnie, duck!” Yells Michelangelo, swinging his chains towards them. Donatello of course has no choice and does so, the figure however, grabs the chains and swings Michelangelo into a wall.

Raphael continues to tussle with Meat Sweats while also trying to keep an eye on his brothers.

“Oh c'mon poppet! Just let this one slide this time! You won’t even notice the little freak going missing!” He says while laughing maniacally.

“What are you even talking about!?” Raphael yells at him, not understanding a single thing his opponent is saying. After a few choice headbutts, he knocks Meat Sweats unconscious and looks around wildly to find his brothers concentrating on the other fighter, backing them in towards a corner.

Leonardo suddenly gets an idea, “Guys, lay down your weapons!” he shouts while teleporting to dodge a kunai.

“What!? Are you kidding me Leon!!?” Yells Donatello angrily while also dodging another kunai.

“Just trust me!” He says while reappearing much closer to the masked fighter and slowly placing his weapons on the rooftop. Donatello groans, shakes his head and follows suit, making a mental note to hit Leon later. Michelangelo does the same, still dizzy from getting swung around so easily.

The masked figure remains in a fighting stance, heavy breathing barely heard from under their mask. The three boys then begin to notice some things, like the pair of ears peeking up from behind the mask, the many cuts and slashes in her clothes and the trembling of her limbs and tail.

Leonardo holds his hands out, showing no weapon. “Hey, look, we’re not gonna hurt you. We just got some questions, okay?” he says while trying to calm her down. Suddenly, she collapses into shadow, zigzagging across the rooftop and down into the street below. 

“Great work Leon!” Goes Donatello sarcastically while throwing his hands up in the air.

“Hey, don’t blame me! I didn’t know that she could do that!” he retorts defensively and the two of them get into yet another argument. Again. Michelangelo merely lays down, feeling pain everywhere. Raphael finally makes it to the roof, very, very confused as to what’s happening.

“Uh, guys. What’s happening?” he asks, only to be ignored by the twins.

“Hey Raph.” Michelangelo says from the ground. Raphael sits beside his youngest brother, watching the other two fight half-heartedly.

“So what happened while I was with Meat Sweats?” he asks again.

“Oh, so that masked girl we were fighting or something? Well she escaped. Turned into a shadow and away she went! It was kinda cool honestly.” He says tiredly before letting out a pained sigh.

“Aah. Hey guys, are we gonna go look for that weird girl or not?” He calls out to the other two who have their backs to each other.

“Well we could do that if Donnie would stop being a stick in the mud!” Leonardo says snappily.

“Me!? A stick in the mud? Well at least I’m not an idiot in blue!” Donatello retorts.

Leonardo gasps with shock, “You take that back!” he shrieks while tackling his younger brother down. And the two of them scuffle some more before April manages to make it to the rooftop, having finally returned to the scene and climbed the fire escape.

“BOYS!!!” She yells and all four of them freeze then look at her, fear on their faces. And then Leonardo remembers what April had tried to ask of him before.

“Hey, April…” He says nervously. 

“Don’t try to ‘Hey’ me! Especially not after you left in the middle of our conversation!!” She yells at him while he tries to make himself smaller and smaller.

She continues this for a few more minutes before finally running out of steam and just kinda, leans over, clearly distressed. The boys go to her, concern on their faces.

“April, tell us what’s going on.” Says Raphael in a calming manner.

“Okay.” She says while pinching her nose bridge. “So, I met a girl in class today who says her last name is _Hamato_.” And her words hang silently in the air as the boys process them.

“WHAT!!?!?!” They all shout at once, clambering over each other in an attempt to get her attention. And then her phone goes off, and she glares, silencing them at once.

“Hello?” She asks cautiously, hopefulness in her chest. And then she feels relief when she hears Ami’s voice on the other end.

“April? Are you okay?? We got separated and I couldn’t find you and..and,,,” her voice is trembling, indicating that she had been crying.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Where are you? I’ll come find you and my friends can meet us at the restaurant. You sound like you could use it.”

“O..Okay.” She agrees, sniffling and April feels a pang in her chest. After Ami tells her where she is, she confirms that she’s on her way and hangs up before glaring at the boys.

“So, here’s the plan. You four are gonna put your street clothes on and meet us at LMTT’s okay? And you’re gonna be nice and help me figure this thing out. Capiche!?” She says, ending with a yell on the last word.

The boys nod in silence and fear and April takes a few calming breaths before climbing back down to go and meet Ami.

Leonardo teleports them to The Lair and they get dressed as quickly as their tired and aching bodies will allow. Minutes later they teleport into the alleyway closest to Lou Mike Toni Tony’s Pizza and “casually” walk in, getting a big booth.

Around ten minutes later April walks in hand-in-hand with a bubblegum pink haired girl and they’re talking. She looks around, spots the boys and pulls her friend along towards them.

When the two girls arrive at the table, April places her hands on Ami’s shoulders. “Boys, this is Ami. Ami, these are my friends Leon, Mikey, Raph and Donnie.”

Ami smiles shyly at them, “Hi. It’s nice to meet you all.” she says in a subdued manner.

Leonardo, playing the charmer as always, “Hi Ami. It’s nice to meet you too. C’mon, have a seat next to me.” he says while patting next to him.

“Um, if you’re sure.” She responds shyly and Leonardo feels a slight warmth in his cheeks and his brothers all notice and in turn, get evil grins on their faces.

“So, Ami, where you from?” Michelangelo asks with a wide smile.

“Oh, Texas...” She replies and sighs sadly, half-heartedly fiddling with the menu.

“Oh cool. So, what brings you here?” He asks happily.

“Oh, um..” She looks down and scouts away from Leonardo, looking uncomfortable and sad all the same. “I um..I had broken up with my ex and needed a fresh start..” She says softly and everyone else feels their heart strings being plucked.

“An..Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about yourselves. April said that y’all’re her best friends and're practically family.” Ami says while tactfully turning the conversation away from herself.

They begin to talk about themselves, opening up and making jokes. They order their pizzas and continue their friendly banter, including Ami who joins in gleefully. Their food arrives and they eat in silence for a few moments before the jokes begin again.

Hours pass in no time at all and when they’ve all had their fill, the conversation falls into a lull, music from the live band loud and clear but not deafening. After some silence, Ami stretches and lets out a happy sigh before saying, “I should really get going. Today’s been _exhausting_ and I can’t wait to get home.”

“Are you sure?” Asks Michelangelo from his seat, sitting up. “We could hang out some more and the night’s so young.”

Ami lets out a nervous giggle, looking embarrassed and she says “Um, thanks Mikey but, um.. How do I say this?.. Um..” She giggles again. “I’m sorry, you just seem a little young!” she finally blurts out, bright red face competing with her hair.

And then it clicks in everyone's’ mind about how Ami had probably just taken Michelangelo’s comment. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry!” He practically screams.

“Nonononono!!!! It’s okay!” Ami says while wincing from his volume.

“No, I mean! I mean- I didn’t mean- I meant!” He keeps cutting himself off in several attempts to rectify his statement.

April places a hand over his mouth, a pained smile on her face. “It’s okay. We understand and I’m sure Mikey didn’t mean anything by what he said. Right?” She continues, her voice having a slight sharpness to it.

Michelangelo nods vigorously, mouth still covered by April’s hand.

Ami smiles awkwardly and stands, pulling out her wallet and reaching inside. “Oh, um. How about this one be on us?” Asks Leonardo, wanting to make a better impression without realizing it.

“Well, I kinda already promised April that tonight was my treat..” She says before continuing with, “How about next time?” giving a dazzling smile.

“Yeah, that’d um.. That’d be great.” He says, breath taken away momentarily.

She places some cash on the table to cover the meal and leaves, waving from the door.

Once outside, she places some earbuds in and turns some music on. Walking through the crowd, she hums to herself and enters a park and before taking a seat on a bench. A black snake slithers up to her ankle and continues up her leg.

Ami continues to listen to her music, seemingly oblivious to the creature when she leans over and plucks up the snake, allowing it to coil around her hand. She holds it close to her neck, barely whispering above her breath to the snake. It then stretches out, and wraps around her neck once before slithering under her shirt in the back, disappearing from view.

A few minutes later she rises, stretches and continues along her way, humming once more.


End file.
